Three Months
by Basched
Summary: It's been three months, two weeks, four days, twenty hours and fifty five minutes since John Casey last had some "quality time", he's determined to put an end to it. Part of the DEVON CASEY SERIES. Total Jellie and strong sexual descriptions.


_Author's Note: Well...my first fic for Chuck. I am quite nervous about this one as I normally am when I write my first for a new fandom. I'm hoping that it will be funny and sexy, but I've never been good at writing the smut stuff. At least, not compared to some others I've read. If anyone has any pointers on helping me improve such writing, I would love it! Anyhow, see what you think and I hope you enjoy. _

_This is a Jellie fic and it does contain sex. Dunno if's written well, but do read on and lemme know how it goes. Ta muchly. _

**Three Months... **

It had been an exceptionally hard month for him. General Beckman had given Casey specific instructions about this mission. He had been the only one assigned; Sarah remained guarding the intersect and only now, weeks later, the mission came to crashing (but not wholly satisfying) conclusion. Casey apprehended the Assassin, the desire to kill had been difficult to hold back, but orders were orders. The target was not to be killed and after days of searching for this guy, Casey had finally put an end to it. He had enjoyed the chase, the thrill of real work, a mission of his own…but getting home was more important now.

When he walked through the door, he silently checked his abode. His stern blue eyes scanned and scrutinized over everything, looking for anything (no matter how small) that was out of place.

Lounge…check. All appears well here.

Kitchen….check. Though the carton of juice that was on the counter and the crisp and snack packets on the floor did make him somewhat suspicious. He picked up the juice carton and when he found out that it was empty, he snarled in contempt before throwing it away in the trash.

Casey set his attention to one of his bonsai trees. The original first which he had tendered to from scratch, was sitting in its prime position in the lounge, looking magnificent and strong. The plant had not been touched either and the trimming scissors were still in their case by the side of it.

Bonsai….check.

Quickly checking the other Bonsais around the lounge and seeing they were okay as well, Casey was satisfied that he could calm just a little bit. His bonsai collection was most precious, anyone fooling around with them would get a good shot in the ass.

He then strolled cautiously to the bathroom, he pushed open the door and frowned.

The seat was up on the toilet and a large puddle of water was by the sink. Apart from that, again everything was in place. Every towel was straight on the rail, his shaving equipment, his razors and gels were lined up in order and his toothbrush was exactly how he left it this morning.

Bathroom…check.

He proceeded along the corridor, frowning when he stepped over the usual items that cluttered the hallway. The spare bedroom…he pushed open the door and did a quick visual scan.

Check.

The room next to it, however was what gave him cause to be more weary, for someone was in there, who wasn't supposed to be. His gun was instinctively in his hand in a matter of seconds and he slowly edged to the door, preparing himself for a confrontation. He paused and listened closely.

The rumbled growl came deep from his throat when he realised who it was. He put away his gun and shoved hard at the door.

It crashed open, causing the two morons sitting on the sofa to jump, upending the bowl of crisps and popcorn all over the pristine carpet. That only angered Casey even more.

"Erm…hi Casey." Chuck Bartowski waved a little nervous and tentative wave. "Nice to see you home."

"Didn't hear you come in, dude!" the little Morgan man next to him, chirped in that happy annoying _"we're really great friends" _way that he always did. Casey growled, he hated that this mop head, mop faced cretin actually thought they could be friends.

"Everything okay at work, then?" asked Chuck. He and Morgan shifted round the other side of the sofa as Casey slowly edged menacingly towards them, with balled up fists. His scowling stare flicked from the mass of popcorn on his carpet, to the two morons grinning in fear and then to the film they were watching. Some sci-fi crap, Star Wars? Star Trek? Star Shit?

But what he really objected to, (other than the mess they'd made on the floor) was that they were in his home, watching a movie on Government specialty equipment. Yes the screen looked like a large stunning plasma TV, but it was actually a very sensitive piece of NSA gadgetry that wasn't supposed to be abused by the Intersect and his scrawny mongrel friend. It was also what General Beckman debriefed him on and the last thing he needed was to have his superior appear suddenly to Morgan. The questions would be endless…but then it would mean he'd have to shoot him. The positive thought was quickly dismissed, he didn't want them here. Chuck had to go back to Sarah, she was supposed to be looking after the intersect tonight.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" he growled, in the calmest manner he could muster.

"Erm…?"

"As in not here!" The sudden rise in John Casey's voice made Morgan step back into the little table by the sofa, knocking at one of Casey's precious Bonsai plants. The widening look of angry shock from the giant man, only made Morgan break into panicked murmuring and shakes before he set the bonsai plant back to its original position. He kept on muttering under his breath, avoiding Casey's glare as much as he could before Casey picked up the bonsai and checked it over.

It was fine. Hell, if that idiot did anything to it, best friend to Chuck or no best friend to Chuck…he would be in a lot of hurt. (Hmm another reason to shoot him.)

Just why the hell did they still insist on coming here?

"Chuck…you have your own damned place, with your own damned TV. Why are you and Morgan here, disturbing my peace and my calm?"

"Your telly is better and we were invited."

"I don't care. Get out, before I throw you out. Literally. "

Chuck and Morgan exchanged glances. Morgan looked worried that the man would actually do it, judging by the way that Casey's face was still that angry (very angry) red colour. Chuck tried to reassure his friend that he wouldn't do it, by patting him on the shoulder and giving him the "its okay, really." look.

"Do you want to see if you can fly, Bartowski? Coz I mean it. Go back to your own."

"We know when we're not wanted. Though next time, you really should ask us to leave, nicely." Chuck sighed and motioned for Morgan to follow him, but instead of walking through the door, he walked straight into the brick wall that was John Casey's body blocking the way.

"Clean your mess up first." He growled, his muscled arms flexing as they crossed over his broad chest "That includes the one in the bathroom. I don't like mess."

"Yeah. Sure!" Chuck beamed his biggest nervous smile and tried to get round Casey so they could leave. He was still blocking them.

"And next time you finish off my orange juice, put the empty carton in the bin. Is that clear?"

"Crystal…really crystal clear, Casey." said both men in unison.

"Good. Hurry up and then get out."

He made sure the two of them got down on their hands and knees to tidy up before he left them alone to continue his rounds of the house. It was an efficient security sweep of all rooms; although the risk of intruders or bad guys at the moment were low, it didn't mean for him to slack in the important things.

Cupboards, check.

Toilet, check.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

There was one more room to physically check before he would relax. This was the most secure room in the house along with his "study" which was specifically set up with the NSA tech and surveillance. He cautiously went up to it and input the code on the concealed pad that would disengage the alarm. It wasn't anything fancy, but Casey knew that this device was giving him the best peace of mind.

Silence greeted him when he peeked his head round the door and the soft blue hue of the light bathed everything in a gentle serene glow. There were no signs indicating disturbance, tampering or harm and at last Casey let his rigid shoulders relax, breathing out a heavy relieved sigh.

Check. Secure for the night.

He made sure that Chuck and Morgan had cleaned up their mess, hurrying them out of the front entrance. Casey didn't want to listen to their inane prattling about some technical aspect in an episode of Stargate, (Morons) so after he shoved them away, he quietly closed the door and set the security system for the entire house. After a few minutes of careful listening, he was satisfied that all was well, so he proceeded to his own bedroom.

Upon reaching it, he paused outside, hearing the rustling and movement from within. A wide pleasing smile spread across his face.

Opening the door a crack, he let in the smallest amount of light to break through the black and sure enough he could see her on the bed, naked except for a thin crisp white sheet covering her body. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake for the gorgeous smile on her face as she tried to keep herself from laughing was all too evident.

"All is secure for the night, sir? Your checks of the household have been completed?" she whispered holding her bare arms above her head to stretch. Casey watched with wanting eyes as the motion of her stretching caused the sheet to slip down off her body. He uttered an affirmative before coming in, shutting the door and delving everything in blackness. He adjusted straight away to the dark, he blinked a couple of times and there she was, her body with all it's luscious curves perfectly outlined and silhouetted. Just waiting to be touched.

"The two intruders were eventually ejected from the premises, ma'am." Casey's voice seductively crooned. He peeled off his shirt and approached the bed. "Why they keep coming round here when Bartowski and Walker have a perfectly good TV…I don't know."

"Chuck is my brother, I do still like to see him, John. But…now? We're definitely alone now?"

The smile on John's face widened and a light chuckle confirmed his lady's question. Upon hearing that answer, Ellie sat up and curled her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him back to her, her arms snaking down and around his waist, feeling the trail of scars that still roughed his skin. John reacted in reflex by grabbing her; his large hands stroking at the curve of her bare back, easing her forward so he could kiss her.

It was strong, deep and loving but when he felt her fingers undoing the belt to his trousers, when he heard her gasp, it instantly ignited into a desperate interlock of battling mouths and tongues.

"It's been too long." Ellie gasped when she flung the remnants of John's clothes to the floor.

"Three months, two weeks, four days, twenty hours, fifty five minutes and thirty seven seconds." he groaned, drawing his kisses down her neck and catching that exact spot on her skin that made her jerk. He laughed. "The General, the missions, your brother…both have kept me away from you and your shifts at the hospital are just plain crazy…gods I've missed you."

"Devon hasn't exactly made things easy…has he?" Ellie's laughter diminished when she felt her lover pause in his kisses. His whole body on top of her stopped moving, his hands slipped from where they had lain on her hips and rested either side of her to bear his weight.

"Don't bring him into this. Please…not now Ellie. "

"Okay…I promise not to mention him again and I'm sorry I interrupted your flow." she cleared her throat. "Please colonel, continue."

John's smile lightly crept across his lips once more as he reached down and halted just beneath her neck. His large strong hands snatched hold of her wrists and pinned them back over her head. She squealed but then she sharply inhaled at the feeling of his warm enticing breath against her flushing skin; his lips were so close to grazing against her breast, but they never touched. Just his exhale made pleasure flush and ripple over her skin, his deep and wanting pants were enough to induce her to stiffen and moan. Why did he have to tease her like this?

John took his hands away from her wrists but the ordering rumble in his throat told her to keep her hands where they were. She complied, but she was trembling now, the little movements of excitement and anticipation in her body was intensifying his and he could already feel himself harden, but he wasn't ready yet. With his left hand, he delicately cupped at her face, stroking her cheek as he kissed her lovingly. Ellie wanted to force it on, but he pulled away, both his hands then stroking down from her cheek to her neck and again ever downwards, with his lips following after.

Light finger tips painstakingly fleeted over her breasts and were then replaced by brief touches of his lips against each of her hardening nipples. As he kissed them again and again, savouring the feel of her breasts moving with his mouth, his palm slid down over her stomach; a finger edged round her belly button and when his lips followed through, Ellie let out pleasured whine. She juddered and gasped and then snorted with laughter as his tongue delved into the depths of her navel.

"What?!" Casey murmured into her belly, the movement of his lips and the gush of breath against her skin only made her laugh even more. "I'm tying to do something sensual, loving and sexy here and you're laughing at me?"

"It tickles." Ellie responded, fluffing her long hair over the pillow.

"Stop laughing!" John heaved, trying to sound serious but Ellie's light chuckles really couldn't stop him from smiling. "This is supposed to be serious! I can't check you over if you're laughing at me!"

"Sorry, sir!" Ellie jiggled and squealed, mocking a salute for him, but when he blew a loud and fluttering raspberry against her skin, she erupted into hysterics, curling up and laughing so much that Casey couldn't keep a straight face. He lay against her, grinning into her neck and hooking his legs around her as he nipped tentatively at her neck with his teeth.

"Did you have to do that?" she asked eventually, when the laughter died down and they had lain in a couple minutes of silence, just touching and stroking. "Can we please….John? Now…before something interrupts us."

"It's not going to happen." Casey said, his voice briefly hardening back to the gruff no-nonsense tone. "You and I are going to have the rest of this night to ourselves, no work, no bothers…no interruptions. Copy?"

"Copy!" Ellie kissed his shoulder, her fingers stroking against the hairs on his chest. "I like it when you're so authoritive."

"You do realise that because of your inappropriate giggling, I have to start my checks all over again?"

Hearing her deep sigh in anticipation, Casey smirked and placed her hands back above her head, where she willingly kept them. Straddling her, he leaned over her face to kiss at her hands. They were soft sensual kisses, gentle yet enticing at each of her tips. When he finished with her hands, his pressing his lips caressed at her wrists and trailed down her arms, alternating from the left and right, making sure both had been covered with his touches.

"Hands and arms….no problems there." Casey murmured. Ellie tried not to laugh again, she had missed him doing his full body checks. "Eyes…nose…mouth….neck….."

"Check!" she replied after he had kissed her, but it only elicited a brief but playful slap to the cheek of her bottom. Ellie stifled her laugh with a hard bite to her lip.

"Don't interrupt!"

She said nothing more and allowed Casey to continue.

His mouth kissed onward, lingering over her chest, causing her head to arch back into the pillow and her teeth to bite harder on her lips as the trembles of her aching body turned to shakes.

"Breasts are more than perfect, ma'am." he mumbled between them, feeling her choke as she tried to suppress another giggle. Slowly and achingly, he moved his palms across her stomach.

"Belly…aw baby…nothing wrong with that…" His tongue curled deep into her navel again, where he licked and savoured the sweet taste of her sweat building up inside.

Every part of her, he covered. Casey turned her over to trace kneading fingers and lips over her back, inspecting every inch of her slick shaking body and when he reached the end of her spine, the light bite at her bottom almost sent her into convulsions. She groaned, clutching hard at the pillow to muffle the cry she wanted to express, but instead Ellie wailed disappointingly as his weight lifted off her. Casey leaned back into to a kneeling position and as she turned to find out what he was doing, he scooped up one of her legs into his hands. He blew a long breath against her sole and he started to massage her foot.

It felt so good, it eased the aches of her day at work away and Ellie was left with a relieved throbbing pleasure in her feet. She had missed his massages, his magical hands could do wonders for tired feet after an eighteen hour shift at the hospital, but then they could do wonders to every other part of her aching body as well. Ellie felt torn, she loved John Casey's body inspections, but right now, she wanted to make love, to feel him not just over her but in her.

She was beginning to get even more impatient and Casey knew it.

He stopped massaging her foot and predictably commenced the same ministrations to the other, ending it with long hungry licks and bites at each; tasting every perfect toe, feeling them wriggle as he held them and sucked at them within his mouth. The urgency in her moans and cries rose, Ellie's whole body was crying out for him to end his inspection and "test" her out, but again John could only smirk in the darkness.

"These are necessary checks." he heaved, stroking a single finger all the way up her calf and thigh. "They've been over due and I have to be thorough."

"John……please…."

"I suppose I could skip to the last test."

"John!"

"Ellie…hon…." Casey pushed her legs on either side of him and leaned forward towards her breathless panting chest to kiss just once between her breasts. "Not yet…soon, but not yet."

He shuffled down, again so achingly slow that he knew it was annoying her, teasing her. Casey couldn't believe how he was restraining himself, but these "tests" had always been a part of their engagements, it was what made the sex more intense. The smattering kisses to her abdomen and hips came to a sudden stop, Casey lifted her legs up over his shoulders and bowed down low.

The parting of her lips, the sensation of his fingers stroking at the short wet hairs and muscle between her legs enticed the burning heat rising up inside her and provoked a long blissful moan to slip from her mouth. She tensed and grabbed onto the headboard behind her to brace herself; there was a creak as the headboard nearly broke from the bed, yet her desperate grip never prepared her. The smooth caresses of John's hand, the teasing of his fingers inside her choked her breaths up and silenced her wanting screams into rapid pants. It was as if a river was running from her as Casey's mouth tasted her core, she was positively gushing. She was close, too close…

"John!" Her hands grabbed a tuft of his sweating hair and pulled his head sharply back. She heard him wince, but Ellie could tell he was smiling with immense satisfaction; that cocky grin that was so self-assured.

"You've passed your inspection with perfection." Casey whispered, shuffling up her twitching body to nuzzle around her neck. He comfortably nestled into her, gazing at her flushed red face as he combed her hair with his fingers. "You ready?"

"John, stop messing round…please!"

"A little impatient aren't we?" he smirked.

"Three months, two weeks, four days, twenty hours, John…do the math!"

"No more teasing then. As you wish."

The hungry hard kiss on her lips, the hold Casey clenched at her hips, even the hardness of him pressed against her entrance showed her that he too was more than ready. She embraced him and held their kiss for longer by clasping her hands on the back of his head. Ellie urged him to make the move inside, bucking her hips against him in demand, wanting him to end their long three months of agonizing dryness.

With a gentle stroke to her face, Casey was able to rip himself away from the furied kiss to plant a single one on her forehead before slowly easing up into her. The sound she made, the gasp that escaped her lips, the aching pleasured sigh of "yes" encouraged Casey to push a little harder. The rush and tightness of her clenching around him caused him to let loose an ecstatic long gasp against Ellie's neck, it was his turn to quiver and shake; he couldn't control how she made him feel.

Ellie's legs crushed against his back, her fingers dug like ravishing claws in this neck as their grinding bodies awkwardly fumbled together in desperation. Eventually, when it finally sunk in that for the first time in three months, they would not be interrupted, the savage grinding and groping soothed as they found their rhythm; the perfect synching they had been without, that they had missed so much.

Their bodies moved together like they were always meant to, they didn't need to speak out instructions, for both knew the other too well. Ellie knew that if John pulled on her hair, he wanted her to be fast and forceful against him; a hand cupping her face meant for her to relax; his kissing lips over her throat told her that he need to hear her scream. So many different touches and sounds from Casey demanded responses and she knew them all. Just like he knew her. Ellie had her own orders for him and Casey never failed to remember. So with her hands clutching tightly to his already clenched bottom, it made him quicken his pace within; he thrusted harder with his hips, faster until her hands eased off from their clawing hold. They found their new pace, they moved together in perfect timing, relishing every spasm of pleasure from his pushes and from her bucking hips. They kissed and grasped at each other, aching to ride the pounding pleasure beyond, to reach that ecstasy that was building in them both to explode.

Casey whilst through the haze of his own vocal bellows into the nape of her neck, heard Ellie's pleas for more and her begs for him not to stop.

Unfortunately, he also heard something else.

The faint buzzing from across the room jolted their synchronous crushing and Casey was torn from his moment, the impending rapture ruined and lost.

"John…" Ellie panted heavily, sliding her hand over his drenched chest. "What is it?"

"The alarm…" he gasped back, trying to slip out and off Ellie but not quite allowing himself. The need to still touch and hold her was proving to be stronger.

"My god! Someone's broken in?!" she exclaimed, gripping him tightly as Casey rolled round onto his back. Still nestled on top of him, Ellie fearfully looked over her shoulder to the door listening for the sounds of intruders. Casey shook his head in response as his eyes glimpsed a little flashing blue light amongst his clothes.

"No, Ellie….its someone else."

Ellie immediately cottoned on to who it was when John grabbed the bed sheets to throw over them, instead of the gun concealed by his side of the bed.

The was a thumping at the bedroom door; the handle jerked a couple of times and then the light from the hallway flooded in as the door was shoved open. Ellie gasped, a shaking hand clutching over her mouth.

"Oh crap." Casey muttered under his breath.

"Devon?!!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, the whole idea that the Goa'uld don't really speak like that is ridiculous!"

Almost an entire bowl of popcorn was nearly upended over Agent Sarah Walker as Chuck and Morgan's discussion still rambled on. Morgan gestured far too much when he was trying to make his point and when he had something in his hand as he did so, it tended to spill everywhere.

"I'm not disagreeing here, buddy." Chuck said, not at all oblivious to the fact that he (and Sarah) had popcorn bits all over them. "I'm just saying that maybe we could just tone down the nitpicking and just…oh I don't know…maybe watch the rest of the episode?"

"Dude, I'm trying to point out that the coolness of the snake baddies have just been thrown aside with about as much concern as…"

"Spilt popcorn on the sofa and floor?" asked Sarah, scowling a little as Chuck caught her eye with an apologetic "I'm sorry" expression. Morgan saw what his friend's "girlfriend" referred to and eventually he too looked at the young blonde with regret.

"Aw…I'm sorry, Sarah…I'll clean it up…promise."

"Before you leave, you will." she said. _If he ever does…._

"Can we please watch the rest of the episode now?" asked Chuck, wrapping his arm round Sarah's shoulder. He knew that she didn't want to watch Stargate and that she would much rather be spending some quality time alone with him; but he had promised Morgan. The SG1-a-thon had been arranged for several days and despite having been kicked out of Ellie's apartment, he still felt obligated to this viewing. He and Morgan hadn't seen each other as much over the past few weeks; his duties as the Intersect and spy for the government had swallowed up any of his personal time. Being with Sarah was wonderful, he loved her a great deal…but there had to be some Morgan time.

Sarah smiled softly as if she knew what was going through his mind and she relaxed a little in his hold. She was going to tolerate it instead of just getting up and doing something else away from the men. After all , Chuck and Morgan's comments proved more insightful to their sweet nerdy lifestyle.

The doorbell rang.

It rang again and again and again.

"Casey's calling round at this hour?" asked Sarah as she slipped away from Chuck and got up from the sofa. Morgan handed the half empty popcorn bowl to his friend.

"How does she know it's Casey?" he asked.

"Listen to the doorbell." Chuck replied, as both of them continued to glue their eyes to the TV screen. Morgan tilted his head to one side to get a good listen. Normally most people rang the bell only a couple of times, this, however, was…

"Still going. Your doorbell sounds angry."

"That'll be Casey. No one can ring our doorbell and make it sound angry other than him."

Sarah smiled, though she stayed on the alert as she opened the front door. An urgent mission might be imminent.

She did not expect to see Casey as he was.

Dressed only in his long Japanese robe, her ex-partner had a positively desperate look on his hot sweating face. His hair was damp, he was sounding a little out of breath and those eyes couldn't hide his…fear?

"Casey, what...what can I do for you?" she asked, not knowing whether to smile or be serious at the state of the forty something NSA colonel. "It's almost ten in the evening…is everything okay?"

"I need you and Bartowski to do us a favour." Casey said, looking to the side and holding his hand up as if to stop someone else from coming over. "I know its late and well, this is rather a delicate situation."

"It's Devon…isn't it?" Sarah asked poking her head out of the door to catch a look. Sarah immediately saw Ellie standing in her own doorway, wearing her silk flimsy robe and looking frustrated over something. Ellie spotting Sarah, waved and smiled nervously. Casey didn't confirm her question with words, he didn't have to.

"I think I know what you want me to do." The CIA agent replied.

"He wants to see Chuck, he's quite stubborn about it in fact." Casey growled. "Is Bartowski and the mop hair moron still watching StarCrap?"

"Stargate."

"Whatever."

"Yes."

"Good…then its okay for Devon to crash the night? Because..."

"I understand, John. Send him over. We'd love to see him." Sarah smirked and then flicked her blonde hair out of her face. "You are wanting him over here to keep him out of yours and Ellie's way, aren't you? I mean how long has it been since you two have had some quality time together?"

"That is none of your business." Casey growled.

"Three months, two weeks, four days…."

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry!" Sarah chuckled, though she wasn't really sorry at all. "Just let's have Devon over, that way you and Ellie can enjoy yourselves and he can come back to you in the morning."

"Yeah…well….thank you."

"Anytime, Casey."

Sarah giggled when John waved his hand and paced impatiently, waiting for Devon to come over. When the little five year old boy appeared by his side, his blue eyes wide and awake and his hands clutching at a thick duvet, Casey stopped pacing and knelt down to his son.

"You gonna stay here for tonight, Dev. Okay?" Casey said, ruffling the dark brown hair on the boy's head. "You'll behave for Walker and Uncle Bartowski, won't you?"

"Yes,sir." came the chirpy response.

"Good. Sleep well and your mum and I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes,sir!"

Devon Casey flung himself against his father, squeezing him with a strength that impressed John immensely. He hugged him back and watched as Devon ran past Sarah into Casey's old apartment, the duvet trailing behind him. As soon as he heard Chuck's enthused greeting to his nephew, Casey stood up and without even bothering to say goodnight to Sarah, he turned and bolted back to Ellie at a speed that would have put Road Runner to shame.

Sarah closed the door and smiled.

"What you watching, Uncle Bartowski?!" Devon's excited voice cried. Sarah heard the annoying sigh from the Intersect, knowing that Chuck wished his nephew would call him by his name.

"Stargate Sg1, little dude." Morgan announced.

Sarah saw the sofa bounce when Devon leapt on it between Chuck and Morgan and so she took the single chair just next to them.

"This is going to be awesome!" Devon's hands patted together joyously.

* * *

"Right, Mrs Casey...where were we?"

John slowly slid himself back upon his wife and gazed down at her bright beautiful face, seeing the excitment and want sparkling in her eyes. Ellie responded by lifting her legs up and parting them for him, she took hold of his hands and helped him to get into position. They kissed, softly and sensually, then cradling her back and head, Casey lowered Ellie back down to the pillow.

No way were they going to be stopped now. No way was he going to go three whole months without doing this ever again. He vowed that everytime he came home, he was going to make love to Eleanor Casey, he was going to worship her the way she deserved, the way he had promised he always would.

"Are you, all right John?" Ellie asked, stroking his back. He hadn't realised he had hesitated, but snapping back to reality, seeing his Ellie beneath him, he finally responded to her.

"I'm fine...I'm more than fine, El...I'm great."

"Then when you're ready?!" she grinned, her teasing mocking tone provoking one on her husband.

"Very well...prepare to be amazed!"

The roar bellowed through out the whole apartment; no children...no other members of the family were around to hear; John Casey held nothing back, when for the second time he slipped within her and allowed himself to sink into her depths, her embrace and her love.

His life was so different now. A wife and son...he never thought he would be that selfish...but then again it had never been planned. It had all just happened.


End file.
